When Things go Wrong
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The Moebius Foundation sent Raynor to a planet sharing their name, but Raynor wasn't expecting this. Now they have to deal with an evil genius working with the Dominion! Sonic/StarCraft II: WOL
1. Prologue: New Enemies

When Things go Wrong

Now, as I suck at narrating, Code Geass' C.C (English Dub) will do it for me.

C.C: Really? Why should I?

Author: Really? You're dealing with me, little girl. And unlike anyone else you've dealt with, I can and will kill you painfully, again and again, against your will!

C.C: And why do you need me?

Author: You've got a good voice, and it's longwinded. I'm not a windbag, unlike you and Lelouch.

C.C: You're a cruel man, Ronald Pinkerton. Fine, I'll get started.

Four million years ago, as the last Xel'Naga left the Milky Way, they created the Thirdborn: the anthropomorphic Moebians. They were like the animal kingdom on Earth, and they had no knowledge of their creation by the Xel'Naga. 300 years ago, the Terran Confederacy exiled 500 people to the forbidden planet Mobius, and their descendants include the peoples of Soliana and Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. In the galaxy, or rather the Koprulu Sector, the most powerful forces include the Terran Dominion, headed by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, the Kel-Morian Combine, the Umojian Protectorate and the rebel group, Raynor's Raiders. The Moebians have avoided detection by all but two of these groups, and they are the Dominion and the Raiders. The Raiders, on a mission for the Moebius Foundation, are heading their to recover a Xel'Naga artifact. The Dominion are on a mission of conquest. Moebius is close to Char, primary hive cluster for the Zerg Swarm, and the Dominion want a staging area for their forces in case the Zerg push toward the Inner Colonies. But there is another problem: the Tal'darim Protoss are there protecting the artifact. The Dominion want it, and so do the Raiders. But will the Moebians will help or hinder?

Raynor's Raiders Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

Jim Raynor looked at the planet below.

"Moebius. Kind of ironic that they'd send us here."

Tychus nodded.

"The Protoss and Dominion are after this one, partner. And we've got those damned Zerg to worry about."

After the incident on Bal'shir, the commander wasn't in the mood to deal with the Tal'darim again.

"Sir, we've got Vikings. We can send them in with a Wraith escort."

Jim shook his head.

"I'd rather have more firepower then that. We still have that ship we captured from Valhalla, right?"

Jim was talking about the _Loki_.

After crippling it, they captured it, and repaired it.

Swann was happy about the new ship, and so was Matt.

"We do, but she's not ready for combat."

Tychus chuckled.

"Held off those two dozen Wraiths we sent in to take it down."

"Fighters are one thing; ships are another. And the Dominion have a large number of battlecruisers in orbit."

Raynor chuckled.

"Not if the Protoss have any say about it. Those two idiots will fight, while we scoop up that Xel'Naga artifact."

"Great idea!"

Soliana

Sonic the Hedgehog ran throughout the city, and smirked.

"Sonic!"

Miles 'Tails' Prowler and Knuckles the Echidna ran over, panting.

"We've found something near the Mystic Ruins. You might want to see it!" Sonic chuckled. "Eggman again?"

"No. This time, it's something else! I think it's aliens!"

Sonic had a hard time with the Black Arms, and wasn't in the mood to ask for Shadow's help. Still, Tails would've said it was the Black Arms.

"Knuckles, can you get the Chaotix together? I'll pay them."

"Sure."

"Tails, get Amy, Cream and Big. We'll need them."

"Got it!"

"What about Shadow, Rouge and Omega?"

"If they want to come, let them."

Sonic ran off, heading for the Mystic Ruins.

"What's going on there?"

Guardian Units of Nations GHQ, Prison Island

"Shadow, we need you, Omega and Rouge to head to the Mystic Ruins, and investigate an alien presence there."

Shadow nodded.

"If they're hostile, we'll make sure that they won't do anything."

Rouge and Omega left after Shadow, and armed themselves with new laser rifles and cannons in Omega's case, while Shadow grabbed one of his Shadow Rifles.

"We might need Sonic's help."

"He'll be there. Tails flies over the Ruins every day, and he'll tell Knuckles, then Sonic. He's not stupid; he'll ask Knuckles to get the Chaotix ready, then get Tails to get Amy and her friends. Strength in numbers."

Near the Mystic Ruins

Jet, Wave and Storm were looking at the huge number of tall, pale aliens all around the ruins. (AN: You all know what the Protoss look like, so I'm not going to bother)

"This isn't good. We can't get past those guys and get the treasure!"

Jet's board gave the young Hawk an idea.

"If we go around, we can get to the treasure."

Then they heard a chuckle.

"Still stealing things? And from aliens, this time!"

Jet turned to see Sonic and his friends.

"Sonic, is there a reason you're here?"

"Just checking out the alien threat. Who are these guys?"

Wave looked at Tails.

"They're a race of psychic beings called the Protoss. They've been giving me a headache."

"Telepathes. Silver was a pain to deal with."

"Well, these guys are pure telepathic: no spoken language. But we've got enough to know these guys, the Tal'darim, are zealots. They'll protect any artifact with their lives. And they don't take kindly to intruders."

Storm pointed at a group of destroyed robots.

"Eggman was beaten by these guys?"

"Whooped. These Protoss have energy shielding, and bullets don't get through."

Then lasers and other weapons hit the Protoss buildings and troops. Stalkers and Immortals were destroyed by other huge fighters, tanks and dropships.

"_This is General Abel Custer of the Terran Dominion! Surrender_!"

"_We guardians of the Xel'Naga's holy relics will never surrender to you Terrans_!"

The battle was starting to heat up.

"Run!"

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

Jim watched as the Protoss were forced to lose ground to a few siege tanks. "I hate it when someone pulls siege tanks out of their ass."

Tychus didn't want to go down there: something about the Protoss screwed with his head.

"Sir, our teams are on the surface."

"Stealth ops; I don't want the Tal'darim to know we're here."

"The _Loki's_ reporting that he's got another ship coming up from the surface."

"Dominion? Protoss?"

"No, but it's hailing both the Dominion and the Protoss."

Jim looked at the ship.

It looked like an old Earth whale shark, but it was huge.

"Let's listen in, Matt."

Horner patched them in.

"_This is Dr. Eggman to the fools trying to steal my Emeralds! You'll suffer the wrath of the Eggman Fleet if you do not leave this place_!"

"Sir, those ships have some kind of weapons system on board. Looks like they've got something that could punch through Protoss shields."

Jim chuckled.

"But they don't have much armor. Looks like the good doc's going to get screwed."

The unique fleet fired at the Terran and Protoss.

Two _Minotaurs_ went down, and a pair of carriers were crippled.

"Hot damn! That's one hell of a shot!"

In return, three of the maco sharks went down near the ruins.

"Sir, we can get those damaged Protoss and Dominion ships if Eggman keeps this up, plus if we can get our hands on those downed Eggman ships..."

"We can't fly Protoss birds, Matt. Get Swann on the horn and tell him to rip out those Protoss shields out of the carriers. Get two more teams to recover those battlecruisers."

Jim smirked.

He was distracting the Dominion and the Protoss with ease.

"And get those Eggman ships!"

On the surface

Shadow and his two comrades dodged cannon and laser fire and made it to one of the downed alien ships.

"This is insane! Those guys and Eggman are crazy!"

"Analysis of the alien transmissions confirms that they are after the Chaos Emeralds hidden at the temple."

Rouge growled.

Knuckles hid those Emeralds there for a reason: so no one could find them!

Still, there was nothing they could do.

Then a familiar face ran over.

"Shadow!"

"Not you again..."

Sonic and his friends were there, avoiding death by inches.

"They're after the Emeralds!"

Knuckles chuckled mirthlessly.

"Of course they are. Everyone's after the damned Emeralds."

Two more siege tanks dumped a hail of fire into the carrier, but the hull took the hits. "Run! Get to the Emeralds!"

They made it to the temple and two siege tank shells hit it.

"Shit! Get inside the temple, now!"

Then the group blacked out from another shelling.

Raiders Marine group Alpha 2

Alpha were the guys doing the stuff that didn't involve fighting, like recovering Xel'Naga artifacts.

Sure, they got their asses in boiling oil before on two planets, (giant stone monsters and Zerg did that to people) but that didn't mean they weren't good at their jobs.

And right now, one of them was getting two _Minotaur_-Class battlecruisers off the ground and securing the artifact.

That and Bravo was guarding Swann's ass.

"_Minotaurs_ are ready for take off!"

"Good work, boys! Get that artifact!" "Aye, sir!"

Two Hellions drove over to the temple.

Then they saw the weirdest things in the damned Sector.

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

"Good news: the _Titan_ and the _Zeus_ are ours, sir, and we've got one of Eggman's ships."

Jim nodded.

They hadn't suffered any losses yet.

Most of the battles they fought had wounded by the hundreds, and normally the medics would have a hard time getting the poor men back on their feet.

Thanks to stolen Dominion tech, the job was getting easier, but medevac dropships would help greatly.

"We've got the artifact! Or rather, artifacts. 8 jewels, all emeralds of some kind. And the marines are reporting that they've recovered something odd."

"Matt, this is the Koprulu Sector. Weird shit happens here all the time."

That was true enough.

From the Zerg to the UED to Kerrigan, it seemed that God loved screwing with the Koprulu Sector.

"Not what I meant, sir. We've got a group of guests coming aboard."

And that's my first story outside the THAB universe in a long ass time.

I've read the only other _Sonic/StarCraft_ crossovers, and they were...lacking. So, why the hell not?

And this is a lot more believable.

Next Time, on _When Things go Wrong_: Raynor's Raiders and Sonic and his friends meet, and Eggman joins the Dominion.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: New FriendsThe Dig

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 1: New Friends

"Sometimes I wonder why you're still wearing that suit."

"Moebius wants me in the suit til you get them artifacts. What the hell's with those 'guests' of ours?"

Jim shrugged.

"No one's told me shit, Tychus."

Then they entered the lab.

"Damn, Hansen polished this place up!"

It looked better, that was for sure.

The unconscious beings on the cots gained his attention.

Anthropomorphic versions of Earth's wildlife on his ship certainly had a place on the Most 'Insert Here' Lists.

Kerrigan going Zerg and Mengsk getting the short end of a short stick were number 1 on the Fucked Up and Hilarious ones.

This was a good 5 or 3 on the former.

"Is that a two tailed fox?"

"Why, yes it is, Mr. Finley. I've got a robot in the hanger being repaired from those siege tank shots."

Then the blue hedgehog woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Relax, son. You're on board the battlecruiser _Hyperion_. I'm Jim Raynor."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. What happened? Where's Eggman?"

"Gone. We're on our way to a planet called Haven for some supplies."

Sonic wasn't in the mood for bull, but Raynor wasn't lying.

"Wake me when we get there."

Battlecruiser _Minotaur_

"Dr. Eggman, I am Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion."

The shackled doctor bowed before the Terran Emperor.

He had little choice.

Moebius was under the control of the Dominion after the Protoss were kicked out.

"My Lord, please forgive my actions from before. I thought you were a threat."

"I remember your face. Gerald Robotnik was your grandfather."

"Yes, he was."

"Welcome to the service of the Dominion. Once we have control of the Koprulu Sector, Moebius is yours, Doctor."

Planet Haven: 2 days later

The _Hyperion_, the _Titan_, the _Zeus_ and the _Loki_ dropped out of warp and entered orbit.

"So, why are we here?"

"Picking up a new weapon."

A trio of dropships landed in the bay, offloading two brand new siege tanks.

"Tychus, where's that next artifact piece of yours?"

"Moebius wants us to go after another artifact on some dead world called Xil. Apparently they sent in a specialist team - but they lost contact with 'em two days ago. Their bad luck, I guess. Figure we'll get hazard pay for this one, partner."

"We're in no shape to do anything! If the Zerg are there like the last time, or the Protoss-"

"Relax, guys. We're going, but only after Hansen patches up our wounded and I talk with Sonic and his buddies."

Matt and Tychus watched as three dropships launched from the _Hyperion_ and the _Loki_, full of wounded marines, firebats and marauders, still untreated from the incident on Valhalla Base.

_Hyperion_ medlab

Sonic was on a treadmill, working out a few kinks in his legs caused by now-removed siege tank shrapnel. Then the door opened, and Raynor walked in.

"Hey, Jim! Thanks for the treadmill; I needed to see if I could still run at mach 1."

"Not a problem, Sonic. Your friends are still out cold?"

Sonic nodded.

Even Shadow, who healed quickly, was still out.

"Well, you only got shrapnel in your legs. They got broken legs, smashed skulls...hell, the big guy nearly lost an arm."

Sonic nodded.

"I hope they'll be OK."

"We're sending them down with the next group down to Haven. Doc Hansen'll patch em up."

"And if the doc can't?"

Raynor nodded.

"Don't worry. She's the best doctor I've seen yet. Cured a Zerg virus with ease. She'll get your friends back on their feet."

Sonic got out the treadmill.

"Got it."

_Hyperion_ armory

E-123 Omega's sensors activated for the first time in a number of days.

A number of his systems were damaged, but a short man with a claw-arm was working on his left leg.

"Looks like the robot's up, boss."

"I know, Kachinsky. I know a thing or two about machines, you know. Welcome back to the land o the livin', big guy."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Rory Swann. Just call me Swann, though. I'm the Raider's chief engineer."

"Understood. Where am I?"

"The battlecruiser _Hyperion_, over Haven."

Haven surface

Sonic walked into a room and found a suit of armor in his size.

It was blue, the color of the Raiders, and designed to boost his speed, rather then slow him down.

"Stetmann and Swann made this thing for you. You want to free Moebius, then you're going to have to fight the Dominion on their terms."

Sonic chuckled.

He now had a C-12C carbine, designed to have the same firepower, but in a smaller package.

A large bayonet about two feet long-almost as long as the gun itself-was inside the weapon, under the barrel.

Sonic wasn't a fan of weapons, but this one...

He liked this one.

"Naginata. I think I'll call it the naginata."

He picked up the firearm.

The huge blade shot out.

"I really like this thing."

"Thought so."

Korhal IV: Dominion Throne World

Eggman had been working on a number of weapons for the Dominion, including a new way to control the ghosts.

A ghost named Nova Terra had heard of these methods and ran from the Dominion Ghost Program, taking a number of recruits with her.

She was heading for either the Kel-Morian Combine, the Umojian Protectorate or...

"Damn it! She's going to Raynor's Raiders!"

The Mobian Terran got up and ran to the War Room, where Mengsk and General Horus Warfield were planning the defense of Dominion space.

"Emperor, the rouge ghost, Terra, is most likely heading for Raynor's Raiders!"

The Emperor looked at Eggman.

"What?"

"The _Behemoth_-class ship they stole was heading for Xil, and according to your intelligence reports, the _Hyperion's_ heading there!"

Mengsk growled in anger.

"Warfield! Get a squadron to Xil, NOW! I want Raynor's head on a pike, you hear me? Eggman, I want your ships to go with him!"

"Sir, the Eggman Fleet's still being upgraded with warp engines."

"Then speed up the refits!"

The large now-Dominion scientist bowed, and walked out of the room.

Xil

"I don't like this. That Moebius expedition had a fucking laser drill and they still disappeared!"

"Relax, boys. I doubt that the Dominion-"

The alarm sounded.

"OH, SHIT! _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser just dropped out!"

Then a message was sent to the _Hyperion_.

"_This is November Terra on board the battlecruiser _Briton_! I am defecting to Raynor's Raiders with a number of ghosts_!"

Then three _Minotaurs_ dropped out, with weapons armed.

"Battle Stations! Disable those _Minotaurs_ and cover the _Briton_!"

They locked onto the three _Minotaurs_, and the _Loki_ fired at the lead vessel.

The _Hyperion_ somehow dodged all the all the shots fired from the _Yashuman_, one of the escort _Minotaurs_, and disabled its life support.

The crew would suffocate.

The _Briton_ entered the atmosphere, and crashed at the Moebius expedition's dig site, destroying a number of shrines in the process of stopping.

"Damn it! Drop us at the dig site, now! Sonic, take command of the siege tanks!"

The Hedgehog landed inside of a siege tank and cursed as the dropships took him, the other tank and a group of infantry to the planet's surface.

"This is why I hate dropping in from space!"

"Suck it up, Marine! Time to kick some ass!"

_Briton_ crash site

Nova and a group of ghosts tried to get the base defenses online, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"More Terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden!"

"Shit, not the Tal'darim again! Raiders, where are you?"

Then a dropship fast-dropped two siege tanks, three marines, a marauder and two Medics to the ground.

Then a marine hopped out of one of the tanks.

She was shocked that it was a Moebian Hedgehog, but she decided not to say anything: help was help.

"You OK?"

"No. But that'll change."

The ship's laser cannons were offline, but the Raiders were sending down engineers to get the ship back online so it could defend the base.

"_Fire it up! 174 gigawatts...the power of the sun at your fingertips_!"

The laser drill activated, and started cutting through the door.

"Get missile turrets and bunkers ready! Four siege tanks on every enterance! Nothing gets through!"

The ghost rallied her comrades to a dropship.

"I need to speak to Commander Raynor, now! Get me up there!" "Got it, ma'am."

The dropship took off, heading back toward the _Hyperion_.

Nova growled in anger.

"Damn it!"

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

"All three enemy ships are disabled. We've sent over boarding parties and begun repairing the life-support systems in the secured sections."

Jim nodded, and then saw why the Moebius team was killed.

Through the clouds, a Protoss base was a mere kilometer from Base Camp.

"The fucking Tal'darim are down there!"

The intact battlecruisers switched from anti-ship combat to anti-surface bombardment.

"Cover the dig site, and make sure nothing gets close to that laser drill!"

The _Hyperion_ and the _Loki_, the only ships that hadn't suffered any damage, opened fire, damaging the Protoss base.

The _Zeus_ and the _Titan_, which suffered minor damage to both the warp drive and fire control, could only give off a few shots. The newly captured _Yashuman_, _Tokyo_ and _Ishimura_ were in no condition to fight.

"Sir, Nova Terra's just come up from the surface and is requesting to speak with you."

"Get her up here and find Tosh. Something tells me we're going to need him."

"Aye, Commander. Gabriel Tosh, to the bridge."

There's a link to a few of my stories in this chapter.

One of the most obvious is the battlecruiser _Ishimura_.

A reference to _Dead Geass_, as I am an avid _Dead Space_ fan.

The _Yashuman_ is a _THAB_ reference, as my character used it as his flagship for over a decade.

And _Thor's Ascent_ is still backed up behind a wall the size of the _Nimitz_. But I've got friends with very big guns.

Raynor: "Killing your writer's block isn't my idea of fun. But I always enjoy firing off the Yamato Cannon."

Next time, on _When Things Go Wrong_: Zeratul visits the _Hyperion_, and Shadow wakes up on Haven.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Echoes of Doom

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 2: Echoes of Doom

While the Tal'darim were getting their asses kicked, (Nuclear Launch Detected) the huge ass laser drill was busy cutting through the temple doors.

Missile Turrets and Siege Tanks pounded the living shit out of everything in sight.

"Get a load of this!"

Sonic shot at a Colossus, but the thermal lance roasted his siege tank.

"Shit!"

Still, the missile turrets finished it off.

"Ok, siege tanks are a bad idea."

The Hedgehog shot all 500 8mm DU rounds at an Archon, and a siege tank finished it off.

"Shit!"

He reloaded, and a pair of Zealots rushed at him.

While they were fast, he was faster.

Dodging the psy blades, Sonic activated a stimpack.

Time slowed down, and the Hedgehog's firing speed went up.

The shielding on the zealots was a bitch to get through, but he was getting through.

"KABOOM, BABY!"

A marauder fired grenade after grenade at the second one, and Nova covered Sonic.

"Jim! Where the fuck are you?"

Then the _Hyperion_ entered the atmosphere.

"_Firing Yamato Cannon_!"

One shot at the nearest Colossus and it was destroyed.

"That's right, assholes, RUN!"

"_We're through the door! Picking up the artifact now!_"

The SpecOps dropship picked up the artifact, and most of the equipment at the base.

Battlecruiser Hyperion: 0239 hours shipboard time

"And that's why we're fighting Mengsk."

"Damn. He left Kerrigan to die on Tarsonis?"

Then most of the lights shut down.

"Ah, hell. We need a serious overhaul."

"James Raynor..."

Sonic pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the shadows. (AN: He's learned that no one likes anyone in the Koprulu Sector)

A large Protoss walked toward them.

"Zeratul..."

"I bring tidings of doom."

Sonic lowered his weapon.

"I have pierced the veil of the future and beheld only..."

The Protoss, who Raynor called Zeratul, (they knew each other, obviously) fell to his knees.

"Oblivion."

Raynor tried to help him up.

"You will hold her life in your hands, and although justice demands that she should die for her crimes, only she can save us all."

"Wait a second!"

He stood up.

"You're talking about Kerrigan! It's been four years; you show up out of-"

"Time is short; you must understand!"

Zeratul put an Ihan crystal in Raynor's left hand.

"The answers you seek lie within."

Then Zeratul disappeared into the shadows.

"Nice to see you, too."

Hyperion lab: 5 hours later

Sonic walked into the lab and saw Raynor standing beside the crystal.

"Does he ever sleep?"

"In a word, Sonic?"

Egon Stetmann walked over.

"No. Although it's impressive, it's a bad idea to stay up for days on end."

"Why?"

"Why is it bad or why doesn't he sleep much?"

"The second one."

"Nightmares."

Sonic looked at the entranced Raynor.

"Nightmares?"

"All of them are the same: him failing to save Sarah Kerrigan."

Egon was running numbers off.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog to the bridge. Repeat, Sonic, get your ass on the bridge_."

Sonic ran onto the bridge, finding Horner still standing there.

"Is there anyone who sleeps on this ship?"

"No. We're badly rundown, Sonic, unlike the Dominion. No one sleeps more then a few hours."

"No one sleeps less then Raynor."

Matt nodded.

"You should've seen Tarsonis five years ago. Zerg everywhere, people dying. Jim rescued all but one person."

"Kerrigan."

He played a message.

"_This is Kerrigan. We've taken care of the Protoss, but now there's a wave of Zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac!"_

Another voice, clearly Arcturus Mengsk, answered sharply.

"_Belay that order. We're moving out." _

"WHAT?"

"Is that Jim?"

"_You not just going to leave her?" _

"_Uh, boys, how about that evac?" _

"_Damn you, Arcturus! Don't do this!" _

"_It's done. Helmsman, signal the fleet: we're breaking orbit." _

"_Jim? Guys? What the hell's going on?"_

He stopped the recording.

"That's Jim's nightmare. Every time he sleeps, he sees that in his mind."

"So, why'd you call me up?"

"The _Mar Sara's_ inbound. They've got your friends onboard."

"_Mar Sara_?"

"It's the name of a planet. Tychus, in the Cantina? That's his homeworld. And one of the first worlds to fall to the Zerg in the Great War."

Then a _Behemoth_-Class Battlecruiser dropped out of warp.

"And that's her."

She was better looking then the _Hyperion_, but that meant she didn't see as much combat.

"Nice ship."

"Just finished her refit, too. New weapons and armor, plus a second Yamato Cannon."

"_This is the _Mar Sara_. Requesting permission to dock_."

"Permission granted. Don't scrape any of that new paint off the hull."

"_Copy that, Captain Horner_."

The two ships docked, and the Mar Sara offloaded supplies and flesh Marines.

"_We're going to Tyrador VIII in a few hours. A Mile Prowler is on his way to the _Hyperion's_ bridge_."

"Tell him to go to the lab. Stetmann's going to need his help."

Hyperion Cantina: 6 hours later

Shadow was drinking a massive mug of beer.

His new CMC-700S power-armor was ready, and so was his C-14C Naginata 8mm carbine.

And from what Sonic had told him, he'd love it.

"Thought you'd be down here."

Shadow looked up and saw Knuckles in what looked like CMC-400 Mk IIM armor.

"Nice suit."

"Tails upgraded it. Now I can lob Punisher Grenades at air targets."

"Well, you're getting the chance to use them. We're going down to Tyrador VIII."

The black and red hedgehog stood up.

His new CMC-700S gave him more mass, but he was used to it.

"Who's in charge of our team?"

"Sonic. He's got the most experience, and he'll be leading us on the mission to destroy the data cores."

"What about Tails?"

"He's helping Stetmann with his research. We'll have more new toys to use by the time we get there." The red-plated Marauder and black-and-red Marine left the Cantina and met up with Sonic in Bay 6. "We're taking droppods down to the surface. Raynor put me in charge of our team, so we're diving into the fire, Helljumpers."

"Helljumpers?"

"We're jumping into hell."

He, Knuckles and Shadow got into the pod.

"We're on an express elevator to hell...Going down!"

The pod dropped down, and entered the atmosphere at Mach 5.

Shadow wasn't ready for it, but Sonic was enjoying himself.

"YAHOO!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ENJOY YOURSELF LIKE THIS?"

"I'm a speed freak, Shadow! How else?"

The mounting G-forces knocked Knuckles out, and Shadow was soon going to follow.

"Hitting the dirt in 3...2...1!"

The pod crashed on top of a trio of Hydralisks, killing them instantly.

"Ah ha! We're engaging the Zerg here!"

Dozens of Roaches and Zerglings rushed at them, and the three-man team opened fire on the Zerg. Shadow and Knuckles focused on the closest groups, and Knuckles' Punisher Grenades slowed them down enough for Shadow's C-14C to rip them apart.

"Jim, what's going on?"

"_Hold out until we land! Regroup with Mobius Security_!"

Two groups of Marines and a Goliath were barely holding their own against what looked like a giant Ultralisk.

They were retreating and trying to kill the damn thing.

"They need our help, boys!"

Sonic ran toward them, firing at the uber-Ultralisk.

Knuckles and Shadow followed, and luckily help arrived.

Two more droppods from the Hyperion landed on the Torresque, and the huge Zerg had to spin to get them off it's back.

Inside were Omega, Amy and Rouge, with the robot controlling what looked like a Goliath-sized Odin.

The bat fired two long bursts from her new C-20A canister rifle, and Amy used what looked like a larger caliber C-14C to rip larger holes in the Zerg's hide.

"Why do you have a Ghost-issue rifle?"

"Didn't have anymore C-14Cs."

Amy sat down on a dead Hydralisk.

Not a smart move.

Two more platoon-sized swarms of Zerglings and Hydralisks rushed at them.

Said Hydralisks dumped a number of needles into her armor.

"Damn it!"

While she was a medic, Amy wasn't defenseless.

Her C-14CA Ninjato was a 10.5mm caliber rifle, and that meant it could do more damage.

But she still couldn't heal herself.

She returned fire, followed by the actual Marines, Goliaths and Knuckles.

The other pod finally opened, and Tails (Marine/Marauder hybrid) Jet (Reaper) Wave (Medic) and Vector (Marine) got out and opened fire.

"We need evac, NOW! There's too many Zerg rushing at us and we don't have enough ammo!"

A Mobius Banshee squadron flew in and started hitting the Zerg hard.

Still, what they needed to do was get the fuck out of there.

Finally, a Raiders Hercules came in.

"Final-fucking-ly!"

The Raiders and Mobius Security forces got their asses on board the Hercules and ran toward the main base.

Raynor's Raiders forward command base

Two datacores were destroyed, and the Brutalisk was dead.

"We'd better get the hell out of here, sir. All Mobius Security teams have been recovered and Sonic's strike team is RTB."

"The _Hyperion_ can nuke the last one. Dr. Narud, get off that planet now!"

The Mobius head was already on a dropship getting to a Mobius-owned _Leviathan_-Class Battlecruiser. "Nuclear missile away."

The last datacore exploded in a ball of nuclear flame, killing thousands of Zerg in the process.

"_Good work, Commander. The Queen of Blades won't be getting her hands on the last artifact anytime soon_."

"Why the hell does she want those things so bad?"

"_She fears them, as she fears the Xel'Naga who created them. They created the Protoss and the Zerg, Commander. They were the gods of their age_."

"Amen to that."

The _Hyperion_, _Loki_, the _Titan _and the _Zeus_ left orbit after stripping the FCB of all resources and equipment.

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_: 48 hours later

Rouge and Shadow had the feeling that they were being watched. They were: by Ghost November Terra and Spectre Gabriel Tosh.

The two had been fighting too much (destroyed a siege tank, which is by no means easy, even for them) and so Raynor had put them together to make a hybrid unit: a mix of the Ghost's ocular enhancements and sniping skills and the pure psionic powers of the Spectre.

The only thing they agreed on was the name of the unit itself: Phantom.

The weapons the Phantoms would use, their powers, degree of ocular and psionic enhancement (among other things) were a hot debate between the two once-former colleagues and lovers.

And using the Ghosts that came with Nova was a bad idea: too risky for their health.

Still, Rouge was psionic (she could make herself invisible) and Shadow...need I say more?

"We know you're there."

The two decloaked and walked toward them.

"We need your help."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"We're having a hard time with the new training program for the new Phantoms."

"We're psionic? Well, Shadow's no surprise, but me?"

"You can cloak yourself. That's good enough."

"We need two people to refine the training program. You two are the best option."

"Has Raynor been briefed on this?"

"Funny you should mention that, little Hedgehog."

42 hours before

Raynor walked into Bay 15 and saw a ruined siege tank.

"Those two have caused terrible, terrible damage!"

He saw Nova and Tosh kneeling on the deck.

"What the hell are you two been doing?"

Nova looked at Raynor.

"That bastard was taunting me!"

"Not my fault you couldn't be a Spectre."

Nova was about to use a psionic power when a bullet landed near her foot.

Raynor's gun was smoking.

"Alright, you two. I have an idea. Make a hybrid."

"A what?"

"The pure power of a Spectre and the sight and accuracy of a Ghost. The best of both worlds! Just stop destroying my siege tanks!"

"S/he did it."

"Right."

Hyperion bridge

Raynor looked at the star map.

"Set course for New Folsom. Time to break out some Spectres."

Sorry that this took a month to post, guys.

Still, it was worth the wait.

Codex entries:

CMC-700S: A Mobian variant of the popular CMC-300, the suit boosts height to a minimum of 6 feet, and makes the user strong enough to lift a Hellion. Terran CMC-300 makes a man strong enough to lift a larger and heavier Diamondback for comparison.

C-14C Naginata: The carbine version of the C-14 Impaler 8mm Gauss Rifle used by Raynor's Raiders. Used by Mobians and Terran Medics due to the rifle's light weight. The rifle isn't as powerful as the Impaler, but it carries 1500 rounds in the magazine to counteract this issue.

C-14CA Ninjato: The Naginata's firepower issue is dealt with by up-sizing the size of the bullets it fires: the Ninjato uses 10.5X38mm explosive rounds in a 900 round magazine.

Marine/Marauder: Due to human resources issues, Raynor's Raiders has turned some of their Marine's CMC-300 armor into CMC-350 Powered Armor, which can use both the C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle and Punisher Grenade launcher. The Marine/Marauder's armor had a targeting computer if the grenade launcher is used for anti-air duties. Full-time Marauders have also been refit with said targeting system. The Marine/Marauder has not been given an actual name, and once a name is chosen, this entry will be updated.

Phantom: A psionic unit based on the Ghost and Spectre. While none have been trained or fielded, they are likely to be, like their forebears, the Ghost and Spectre, extremely dangerous. It is likely that they will use cloaking technology based on the improved cloak of the Wraith, allowing Phantoms to dodge enemy fire even when sighted by a Photon Cannon, Spore Crawler or Missile Turret.

And now a preview of _RvB: Koprulu Edition_. (Note: This may not be the actual name)

Sarge looked at the inside of the mansion.

"What in the Sam Hell happened here?"

"Dude, this looks familiar."

Then they saw a girl on the ground, unconscious.

Her blonde hair was matted with blood, and he was twitching in her sleep.

"She looks like someone I've seen before."

Then they saw the name of the estate.

"Terra Mansion?"

"Terra? As in _Terran_?"

"Guys, I think we're little beyond screwed now."

I just love a good raid.

Next Time on _When Things go Wrong_: Breaking into New Folsom is easier then expected, but Raynor's left Horner and Tychus in charge while he goes off the recover the fourth artifact from Typhon IX. Tails then decides to get Tychus the hell out of his armor and out of his deal with the Dominion Emperor.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Ripe for the Taking

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 3: Ripe for the Taking

"This mission to Typhon XI will be carried out by myself, Sonic the Hedgehog, and only a select few members of Raynor's Raiders. Tosh, you, Tychus and Matt are in charge of the New Folsom breakout."

The Spectre smirked.

"They'll never see me."

"Nova, you're going with him."

The Ghost cocked her C-20A.

"We'll break it open like an egg."

Jim looked at the next generation Spectres that Nova and Tosh had trained.

Shadow still wore his CMC-700S, but with enough modifications to need a new model number as the used a standard Ghost/Spectre Hazardous Environment Suit, but only due to the fact that her CMC-710Ph wasn't ready for use.

"Rouge, you're staying back. Shadow, you're with Nova and Tosh. Sonic, you and me are going to Typhon XI on board the Mar Sara."

Sonic chuckled and pulled out his customized C-14C Naginata.

The caliber was the same as the old Thompson M1A1 SMG from Earth, and the magazine was extended to hold 2000 .45 caliber explosive rounds, which (thanks to Tails' research into the abandoned Ultra-Capacitor) fired a lot faster then the normal C-14 Impaler, 14C Naginata and 14CA Ninjato, hence the massive magazine.

The rounds could rip through a Archon's shields even if they were fully upgraded to Level 3, and the shrapnel would damage any unit nearby.

Tails walked in and walked over to Raynor.

"I need to talk to you, Commander."

"You have your orders! Tosh, Nova, Shadow, get to your ship and get to New Folsom."

Terran Battlecruiser _Mar Sara_, over planet Typhon XI: 0955 hours local time

"There she is: Planet Typhon. Doesn't look so bad, Jim."

"There's hundreds, if not thousands of Tal'darim down there, add in the fact that the star could explode-"

"Stukov, shut up. Besides, I have an idea about that."

Alexi Stukov, former XO of the UED Expeditionary Force was not liking Sonic's 'idea'.

New Folsom: 0843 hours local time

New Folsom.

The Terran Confederacy discovered it to be a rich source of catalytic materials required for the production of neosteel, and everything from CMC-300 powered armor to _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers were built there.

And they were, to quote a man by the name of Ronald Pinkerton from many universes, 100% royally fucked.

The guards never got the chance to deploy shit, as siege tanks, Diamondbacks and even Tails' new Mk II Vikings kicked the shit out of the New Folsom personnel.

Tychus was almost killed a few times, and the last one forced him to leave his armor.

Knuckles' was in his CMC-700S Norseman armor, firing his C-14C Naginata and Quad K12 Punisher grenade launcher a speed. His fellow Norsemen and a Reaper boarded a huge Thor stationed near the gates.

"Here we go!" The Echidna Norseman opened fire, joined by Marines and Diamondbacks.

The guards soon had a change of heart, or at least most of them did. Banshees, Ravens, Siege tanks and even a group of Minotaur-Class Battlecruisers turned to the Raider's side.

New Folsom was now theirs.

A dozen _Mako_-Class light cruisers, once built by Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and now by the Dominion, were firing on loyalist guards, and two _Rhincodon_-Class battleships defected and fired on their _Swordfish_-Class heavy cruiser escorts, who were still loyal to the Dominion.

The Battle of New Folsom was over, and Tosh had his Spectres back.

The fleet guarding the planet was more or less intact, and most of the guards had defected to Raider's Raiders.

"Tosh, Tails, you're in command of the operation here. Get the damaged ships online."

"What about you?"

"We're going to Typhon XI to support Jim and Sonic."

"Got it."

Typhon XI: 01920 hours

"THIS is your plan?" Three Dominion battlegroups entered the system and landed on the planet.

"Let the Dominion fight the Protoss for us! I thought you liked fast action!"

"I do. I'm just not stupid. If we launch a volley of nukes at the Protoss base when the Dominion forces get there, we get our hands on the artifact!"

_Manta_ and _Minotaur_-Class battlecruisers were shot at by Protoss carriers, and Rhincodons used their heavy cannons to blow Void Rays, Carriers and Phoenix fighter craft out of the sky.

The Dominion were landing, and they were going to give the Protoss one hell of a fight.

Then a ship arrived. "Is that a Star Destroyer?"

It looked like an_ Victory_-Class Star Destroyer from the _Star Wars_ movie series, and as they were armed to the teeth in the movies and carried hundreds of fighters, it was a good design.

And there were 10 of them: all with the Eggman Fleet emblem on their hulls.

Eggman designed them and built them.

It was time to kick ass. (AN: the theme from Card to Play works here)

"Sonic, kick their asses."

Sonic's customized CMC-700S boosted his speed, and there was no way that any of Eggman's shit could hit him now.

The _Mar Sara_ was different then the _Hyperion_ in more then lack of combat.

She was a stealth ship.

She used Protoss cloaking technology, and even if you were _millimeters_ away, you'd never see it.

And Sonic was not going alone. Two squads of Norsemen and two squads of Reapers were going with him.

"We're cloaked and docking with the closest ship, the Cronus."

Terran Dominion Star Destroyer _Cronus_

The Cronus was newly built, but so were most of the Terran Star Destroyer force.

How Eggman built his ships so quickly was a mystery, but damn, did he make them badass!

Enough laser cannons to wipe out a Zerg force from any location, five Yamato Cannons and a shielding system that could repulse any attack, Terran, Protoss or Zerg.

Unfortunately, the ship lacked the ability to detect anything cloaked.

And _that_ was its' undoing.

"_Intruders on Deck 3! Looks like Raynor's Raiders_!"

"Son of a-"

The doors to the bridge exploded, and Norseman, Reapers and Sonic ran in, guns blazing.

The Marines were their only target, as the bridge crew weren't wearing any CMC armor.

"Hey, boys. Nice ship. I think we'll take it." One of the bridge crew shot their commanding officer and saluted.

"Permission to open fire on the rest of the fleet, sir?"

"Wait a few minutes until we've captured the rest of your Star Destroyers. Eggman's a bastard, but I like his choice of design."

"Aye, sir!"

Most volunteers hated the Dominion, but the CMC armored Marines kept them in check as loyal officers commanded them.

Now that the Marines and CO were dead, they wanted to join Raynor's Raiders. The Mar Sara sent more boarding parties and captured most of the Star Destroyers, but they continued the fight against the Protoss.

"_Mar Sara_, get that damned artifact! We can't keep this up!"

"_Dropship's getting it now! Let's get the hell out of here_!"

The four new Star Destroyers turned and ran off with the _Mar Sara_ behind them, just as the star went supernova.

"You know, I hate Eggman, but seriously, I love these ships." "Amen to that."

Haven: 1929 hours local time

"More wounded, and Swann's working on a new design for the infantry."

Jetpacks, grenade launchers, Gauss rifles and flamethrowers were the weapons for this new unit.

All of them were smaller then normal, and the flamethrower was on the Gauss rifle's underside, making it deadlier then ever.

"He calls them Raiders. The name's popular."

"Well, the name 'Raynor's Raiders' will be more fitting now."

Then a man in a prison uniform walked in.

"Holy shit. Tychus! Didn't recognize you there!" "Tails got me out of that suit. Looks like I owe the New Folsom boys a debt."

"And you owe us an explaination!"

Tychus backed off.

"You were working for Mengsk! Why?"

Tychus wanted to blame himself. Say 'to kill you', or 'sabotage the Hyperion', but Jim wanted the truth.

"To kill Sarah Kerrigan, Jimmy."

Raynor's Raiders Star Destroyer _Rhea_

Rouge and Shadow were now fully trained Phantoms, and frankly, training more was going to be a bitch.

Still, with more and more Psionic Terrans on the battlefield, nukes would be flying all the place. After all, they were going to Korhal IV in a few days for Operation Media Blitz: where they'd be screwing over Arcturus Mengsk.

And they were going to be throwing nukes all over Augustgrad.

The mission was three-fold: steal ship and weapons designs, broadcast his war crimes and nuke the shit out of Augustgrad.

And since they'd be distracted with the Odin, Phantoms would upload the files and start broadcasting.

And the captured _Mantas, Minotaurs, Rhincodons_ and _Victory_-Class ships would keep the air support (Ravens, Vikings, Banshees and Wraiths) from getting anywhere close to Augustgrad.

Surface of Haven

"You were told to kill her?"

"Did you really think I wanted to? I heard stories, Jim. You were in love with her before she went all Zerg on our asses. I didn't want to kill her, Jim, but after the Brood War..."

"I know. You're out of the suit; Mengsk's deal is meaningless now."

"I know. But I'm staying here. Fighting the good fight is rewarding, somehow. And kicking ass is always fun!"

"We'll get you a new suit, one without a transponder."

"Just rip the damned thing out of mine."

"Your suit's out of date. We'll get you a new Raider suit." "Raiders roll, Jimmy."

"We're heading to Korhal tomorrow. And guess what you're doing?"

"The Odin. Oh, hell yes! It's gonna be our time, alright!"

"Welcome to Raynor's Raiders, Tychus. I'm glad that you're with us."

"Well, I'll to give Mengsk a present when we get there."

Well, I hated the fact that Mengsk forced Raynor to kill Tychus, so that little problem went out the window.

Codex Entries:

Norseman/Norsemen: Singular and plural respectively, this was chosen as the name for the Marine/Marauder Corps. The units are to be remade into the Raider Corps before Operation Media Blitz.

_Victory_-Class Star Destroyer: Based on the vessel from the _Star Wars_ series, the _Victory_ is a near-perfect copy of the same fictitious warship, but uses Terran fighter craft and weapons. More then a match for the Zerg Leviathan and Protoss Mothership, the _Victory_ is the warship equivalent of the Odin. It is likely that Dr. Eggman will create _Venator_-class Star Destroyers, _Acclamator_-class assault ships and eventually _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers to strengthen the Dominion Fleet. Most _Victory_-Class Star Destroyers are named after godly beings, such as the Titans of Greece. (Cronus and Rhea, etc.)

_Manta_-Class Battlecruiser: The _Manta_-Class is the name the Dominion gave to the Manta Ray-shaped vessels built by Dr. Eggman. It fills the gap left by the _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser as an atmospheric assault ship, and is normally used in great numbers.

_Swordfish_-Class escort heavy cruisers: The _Swordfish_ is a large ship, but smaller then the Minotaur-Class battlecruiser. Named because of the fact that the ship looks like a swordfish, it is called an 'escort heavy cruiser' because it carries most of a heavy cruiser's firepower, but is faster, more maneuverable and carries less armor.

_Mako_-Class light cruiser: A vessel that looks like a Mako Shark, it is the bread and butter ship of Eggman's forces. Armed with missiles and Protoss shield-killing laser cannons, the ship was quick adopted by both the Terran Dominion and Raynor's Raiders.

_Rhincodon_-Class battleship: The _Rhincodon_ is a huge battleship, four times the size of a _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser. Named after the genus name for the Whale Shark, the _Rhincodon_ is a force to be reckoned with. Only Star Destroyer-type vessels (_Venator_, _Victory _and_ Imperial-class _Star Destroyers) can destroy these warships. They are used by both the Dominion and Raynor's Raiders.

Raider (unit): While the Norseman is a good unit, they lacked the cliff-climbing and demolitions equipment of the Reaper. And as always, Raynor's Raiders had human resources issues: they could never field more then a dozen Reapers at any one time. Rory Swann and Miles 'Tails' Prowler created the CMC-300Ra armor to correct that problem. The jetpacks were miniaturized, and all the weapons were made lighter and able to be used on either hand. If there were any unit that could stop a Raider, it would have to be Carriers or Leviathans. No infantry unit could kill a group of Raiders dumping fire on a target, even an Ultralisk or Archon could hurt the Raiders too badly, and even if they did, they would have Armed Medics patch them up.

Armed Medic: The two weaknesses of the Medic was that they couldn't heal themselves or fire back. With the creation of the C-14C Naginata, one issue was dealt with. With Miles 'Tails' Prowler heading up the Raider program, he created an 'auto-heal' device that healed Medics as they were fired upon. While a squad of Armed Medics wouldn't be as effective as a squad of normal Dominion Marines, with their ability to heal Raiders and open fire at the same time, the word 'Slaughter' comes to mind.

Viking Mk II: The Mk II Viking, or Viking II, is an outgrowth of the original Viking, able to fire at ground targets as well as dominate the air. While best to be escorted on ground pounding missions by Banshees, at least the Viking doesn't have to transform to attack ground targets. The transformation sequence is also faster, taking 2.5 seconds rather then a full four. Still, even with the AI helping, the transformation sequence could still kill slower Viking pilots.

Now, my readers, it's time for Sonic and Co. to face a new threat in a new story: _Sonic the Hedgehog: Colonial Marines_.

I love the Alien series, and and soon, our favorite characters are going to get royally screwed.

(Sounds of motion tracker going off)

Uh-oh. That's not good.

(Cocks M41A)

Now, I'll see you guys later!

Next time on When Things go Wrong: Tychus goes on a rampage in Augustgrad, kicking ass and taking names. And once he's done, Castanar will get a visit from Raynor's Raiders.

(Sounds of Xenomorphs dying and M41A firing)

THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE GODDAMN WALLS!

I'll see you later!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: My ship now!

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 4: My ship now!

"Odin's on the ground, Commander."

"Good. Tychus, start kicking ass!"

"_Ragnarok n' Roll!_"

Raynor's Raiders Star Destroyer _Cronus_

The regenerative biosteel-coated Odin (AN: I researched Regenerative Biosteel and it wasn't working for the Odin. Always thought that was stupid) activated its' huge 440mm back mounted cannons.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me!"

The Odin opened fire, killing hundreds of Dominion troops without killing any civilians.

The Dominion was confused, that was for sure.

The Odin salvoed off two nukes, and the Cronus moved into interception position.

"Vikings and Ravens inbound!"

"Sortie Wraiths and Mk II Vikings. And those new Banshees, launch them, too."

Dominion Viking squadron Kappa

The 12 Vikings were escorting a Raven to the combat zone.

"Star Destroyer _Cronus_, prepare to intercept the Odin."

Instead of the 'copy that' they were expecting, they got ATA laser fire.

"Cronus _is working with Raynor's Raiders! Repeat_-"

"_We are being jammed. Communication, impossible_."

Two Ripwave missiles hit the Raven, and it rammed into one of the Vikings, destroying them both.

"_Shit! They've got Wraiths_!"

While Wraiths were outdated, a Viking still needed a Raven to detect them.

And most of the enemy force was made up of Wraiths and a few Vikings.

And it would only end one way: the Dominion Vikings were screwed.

"_SON OF A BITCH! RUN_!"

A Star Destroyer and Wraiths? God really must've hated them to drop this shit on their asses. "_Get the hell out of here, Vikings_!"

"Screw that! Anyone who doesn't want to die, transform your Vikings and land!"

Against Air targets, transforming was surrender. But they had a Star Destroyer and cloaked Wraiths! What choice did they have?

The surviving 11 transformed and landed on a rooftop.

The Raider Vikings landed nearby.

With the Odin

After destroying an entire base, the Odin fired off three more nukes.

As such, it wiped out enough siege tanks to build a _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruiser.

"Hot damn! I'm keeping this thing!"

"_Incoming__ hardware_!"

Four Hercules dropped off eight Thors, and two squads of Raiders and Armed Medics.

Tychus put in a CD into the player.

First track: Guns 'n' Roses 'Welcome to the Jungle'.

Say what you will about Tychus: he knows what he's doing.

"Thor is here! Get me back into the fight!"

The Thors opened fire on any and all targets, including a Science Facility.

"Jim, can you send a squad 'o Raiders to raid that facility?"

"Already on it-What the hell?"

Two smaller Star Destroyers, clearly _Venator_-Class, opened fire on the Odin and the Thors.

The _Cronus_ and _Rhea_ opened fire on the two smaller ships, and the Mar Sara prepared boarding parties. "Mar Sara, f_iring for effect. We'll breach their shields; you take them over_."

"_Copy that. Sonic and Shadow, take those ships over_."

"Already done!" Tychus looked up into the sky.

"Jim, I hope you're seeing this."

A trio of new, larger Star Destroyers entered the atmosphere.

"_Imperial_-Class Star Destroyers inbound!"

"_Relax, Tychus! Those were captured from the Dylarian Shipyards_!"

"_And we're launching your 'present' at the Palace_."

Tychus chuckled.

Imperial-Class Star Destroyer _Tarsonis_

"Open fire on those _Rhincodons_! Keep them away from our _Minotaurs_ and the _Mar Sara_!"

"Copy that! Opening fire on targets!"

Red and blue beams ripped through the Rhincodon force like a hot knife through air.

There were three operations in play: Operation Media Blitz, Operation Collector-the capture of Eggman's mobile shipyard facilities-and Operation Higher Hope.

Operation Higher Hope was to capture a super-dreadnought: an _Executor_-Class Super Star Destroyer.

Eggman loved _Star Wars_, and the Executor was the perfect choice for a super-battleship.

Thousands of fighters, tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of ATA and ATG lasers, and a damn-near impregnable shield system.

Raynor wanted that ship.

And he would kill babies for it.

Well, not literally, but you get the picture.

"_Loki_, where the fuck are you?"

A squad of Venators went down, by the forward mounted Armageddon Cannons of the _Loki_, no less.

"_Relax, man! We've got your back_!"

There was a good thing about capturing Eggman's yards: they could build more _Loki_-Class super-battlecruisers, _Venator, Victory_ and _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyers, _Executor_-Class SSDs and they could finally refit the _Hyperion_!

Seriously, Swann was using duct tape to keep the ship in one piece!

That was not good.

Imperial Palace, Korhal

"WHAT?"

"The _Executor_ was stolen, along with ten ISDs. And it looks like Raynor is screwing with us. My shipyards are under attack and a lot of your Marines are getting slaughtered by his new units."

"And your robots?"

"They are not designed for combat with heavily armored infantry. They're police units at most. With me working on other projects, I haven't had the chance to create anything other then drones to protect your marines rather the replace them for a long term."

"Well, you should work on that first! Until then, Doctor, I want your moving swarm of cannon fodder attacking Raynor's base!"

Raynor's raiders FCB

"Egg-bots inbound!"

"Use siege tanks; blast them from range!"

190mm cannon shells destroyed the Eggman robots, and Raynor smirked.

"3...2...1...done!"

"'UNN special bulletin', uploaded! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Fire off our Special Surprise!"

The Special Surprise was Tychus' old suit, rigged with enough explosives to blow up half of the palace.

"Tychus? Tychus! Get your ass back here! It's time for our big surprise!" (AN: MSG Abridged is fucking hilarious)

"_Hang on; I'm almost there_!"

Imperial Palace, Korhal

"What the hell is that?"

Eggman's eyes widened at the sight of a CMC-300 landing on the palace steps.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" "It's a bom-"

The suit exploded, destroying a good 40% of the palace.

Mengsk and Eggman survived, of course, but that wasn't the point.

"There's only one man arrogant enough to think he can get away with this: Raynor!"

A laugh reached Mengsk's ears.

It was from the suit.

"_Hah. Just for once Arcturus, this really is all about you. I hope you enjoy our show_."

He was pissed.

"RAYNOR!"

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

The Mobian and Terran members of the Raiders laughed their asses off at the media blitz they unleashed on the Dominion.

All operations were a complete success: Higher Hope captured the first _Executor_-Class SSDs, Collector got a large mobile shipyard, and Media Blitz...they raped the Dominion.

"We're going to be heading to Castanar in a few hours. Don't be too drunk."

Nova was a bit past wasted, but nothing coffee wouldn't solve.

Shadow sighed and asked for a cup of Colombian coffee.

Castanar station: 6 hours later

"How's Nova?" "Sober. Tipsy as all hell for the moment, but sober."

Then Nova walked in.

"Tipsy indeed. Sonic, you and me are leading the attack on Castanar."

"Who's on the team?"

Raynor looked at the Mobians standing before him.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Tychus is joining us, too."

Sonic walked out, heading toward the hanger.

It was a bad habit, being the 3rd in command of Raynor's Raiders and all, but he was the field marshal in Raynor's absence.

He was a hell of a tactician.

Amy was in full Armed Medic gear, followed by Shadow in his CMC-710Ph Phantom armor.

"Hey."

"There a problem, Sonic? You seem...more somber then usual."

"This war is going to hell for the Dominion and Raynor's Raiders. Just because we're winning doesn't cloud the fact that we're going after Kerrigan next." Amy and Tails looked at Sonic.

"WHAT?"

"We're ready. The only loose end to tie up is Castanar."

"So, scuttlebutt was right for once. We're going to Char."

"After this mission. Tails is working on some kind of wonder weapon to kick Zerg ass and it'll take a few days to finish."

Castanar station: 1 hour later

"_Sir, parts of the facility seems to be scan shielded... our signals are breaking up left and right. Be __careful in there_."

"Hey, careful's my middle name."

"_Ha. Thought it was Eugene_."

"Shut it, Matt. Alright, people: stay frosty."

Sonic's face was grim: this job had changed him, likely for the worst.

"I'll plant the breaching charge."

Sonic was all business now: his normal banter was long done.

And that scared Jim.

The Hedgehog backed off when the charge exploded.

Then he attacked.

Spin-dashing in at full speed, he killed four Marines in one hit.

Sonic was by no means innocent now; killing Dominion Marines, Tal'darim Protoss and Zerg of all kinds made him a Raider, and damn, was he a good one!

"Move it, Raiders! We got shit to find!"

Shadow was very worried about Sonic now.

This wasn't good.

30 minutes later

And Shadow was right to be worried.

Sonic killed a Protoss Zealot without any trouble, emotional or otherwise.

Being with the Raiders changed him for the worst.

"We need to pull Sonic out and get him back to Mobius, Commander. Being off-planet is a bad idea for him."

"Would if I could. Sonic refuses to return to Mobius until the job is done. And if that fails, he's going back...in a bodybag." Amy was scared now. "So, we either succeed..."

"Or he stays with the Raiders until he dies."

Sonic had run on ahead, and what he did...

Well, this wasn't a battlefield; it was a slaughterhouse.

Sonic was standing over the last dominion Marine in the area.

"Please...don't kill me!"

"Too late for that."

He double-tapped the poor Marine, then kicked his corpse into the wreckage of a Viking.

"Holy shit."

Raynor cocked the plasma rifle he took from the lab and pointed it at Sonic.

"Sonic, we're calling in reinforcements. Head back to the _Hyperion_."

Then, for the first time in months, Raynor got to look in Sonic's eyes.

They were hollow, almost dead.

He hadn't slept for weeks, was always on duty, and could barely hold onto his Naginata.

He was taking stims, and lots of them.

"Ok."

"And get some rest."

Amy sighed as a medevac dropship dropped off the Babylon Rouges and the Chaotix and picked up Sonic. "What happened to him?"

"He's been running on stims for the past few weeks."

Everyone knew what stims could do to the body, and that explained Sonic's...mood swings.

He was all hyper and ready to free the Koprulu Sector from the Dominion and now, he was a mass murderer with the persona of Jack the Ripper.

"We're going to Haven and getting him detoxed! I want him ready for Char, not fighting Kerrigan in a duel to the death!"

Shadow and Jet nodded.

"Let's go."

They went toward the reactor.

Battlecruiser _Hyperion_

Sonic sat in a chair and watched a newscast.

The stims kept him up, and he was hating it. Still, it was his fault.

"Executor_-Class inbound from Castanar_!"

Sonic got out of the chair and saw the SSD flying at them.

"Hyperion_, do you read? Don't shoot_!"

Raynor hijacked an SSD?

He was fucking awesome.

Alright, people, I have good news! My _GOW3_ Xbox 360 is here!

So I'll be able to both play more games and write stories about them! Speaking of which, I've almost beaten _GOW3_, and thus will be able to add them to my expanding story known as When Things go Wrong. As for the title, it refers to the fact that every time Raynor and the Dominion fight, everything goes south for both sides quickly.

Codex:

_Executor_-Class Super Star Destroyer: A multi-kilometer long ship armed to the teeth, this is the ultimate answer to any situation needing firepower. Designed by Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and based off the same ship from the Star Wars movie series. There are 3 known SSDs in existance, with the _Executor_ and _Chronos_ captured by Raynor's Raiders and the _Britannic_ controlled by the Terran Dominion.

Sera: An unknown planet settled on the outreaches of Terran and Protoss space, the inhabitants know nothing of spaceflight, with their prison ship destroyed and all records lost, they believe that they evolved on Sera when all they are are colonists.

Next Time on _When Things go Wrong_: When Raynor drops Sonic off on Haven, they are hired for one last mission by the Mobius Foundation: to investigate a planet near Protoss space, and Kerrigan follows.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Home

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 5: Leaving Home

"We've recovered all the artifacts, so why the hell is Mobius contacting us?"

"Apparently they have one last job for us. And Hansen's joining us this time; said something along the lines of 'seeing this through to the end'."

"Well, Sonic's staying on Haven for the next few days, and we have a lot of wounded."

"Damned right."

500 Raiders were wounded in the Blitz attack, 600 on Higher Hope and Collector...well, the numbers were just too high.

Over 2000 men and women attacked that shipyard, and all but 50 were wounded in the fighting.

The Executor was full of wounded and nearly-dead Raiders and Armed Medics.

While the Medics patched up the Raiders and each other, they were not ready to fight for at least a month.

And that was how long it would take to finally refit the _Hyperion_.

Raynor's Raiders Star Destroyer _Executor_

When Raynor walked onboard, he saw all of the _Hyperion's_ crew at their equivalent stations. "_Executor's_ ready to move out, sir."

"Mar Sara's _in formation_."

"_All escort vessels ready to move out_."

"Set a course for Sera, full speed."

The _Executor_, 8 ISDs, 2 VSDs, several Minotaurs and the Mar Sara entered warp, heading for Sera at maximum speed.

Unfortunately, a Zergling was on the outer hull.

Surface of Sera: 24 hours later

Sera was a hellhole. For almost a century, the humans of that world had been fighting in two wars. The first were the Pendulum Wars, a war between two superpowers, which lasted 79 years. The second was the Locust Conflict, which lasted 15, and ended less then a year ago. On board the CVS Sovereign, Marcus Fenix sighed. Another fucking nightmare.

"_Marcus Fenix to CIC! Repeat, Fenix, Santiago and Stroud, report to CIC_."

"I heard you the first time!"

He got up and put on his armor.

"Something's coming."

He looked out a window and saw a large ship, four times the size of a King Raven.

It was a VTOL, so there wasn't an issue with landing.

He ran past Dom's quarters and onto the deck.

Ten heavily armed and armored men and one guy walked out of the bird.

"Looking for the guy in charge."

"I'm Fenix. You?"

"Jim Raynor. You look to be in a bit of a pickle."

"You think?"

"_Commander, we have a problem on the _Executor."

Raynor nodded and listened to someone from his ship.

"What's up?"

SSD _Executor_

Shadow fired a full clip into a swarm of Zerglings. "Zerg are onboard the Executor! Repeat, we've been boarded! Kerrigan knows where we are!"

"Damn! Burn the bastards!"

Shadow pulled out his flamethrower-equipped Impaler.

"Come and get me, fuckers!"

Thermite plus flamethrower plus Shadow plus Zerg equals a crazy Phantom having fun.

The Zerglings rushed at him in the normal fashion, and Shadow fired his flamethrower.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN, MOTHERFUCKERS, BURN!"

Amy sighed as she added token fire to Shadow's flamethrower with her Naginata.

Didn't do much, but at least she was doing something.

"Problem solved."

"You wish."

CVS Sovereign

"So, you guys are aliens?"

"Well, if you put it that way, so are you guys. You're Terrans. All of you are."

"_Raynor, we got a problem! Zerg droppods are inbound, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of those things_!"

One of the Raiders spotted something.

"Mutalisk!"

"Shoot it!"

Marcus couldn't describe what it was, but fuck, was it ugly!

"Anya, Dom, get those Silverbacks from storage! Jace, AA guns!"

The Raiders opened fire with their Impalers, but the Mutalisk touched a Lambent Stalk. Imulsion infected the Mutalisk, and it turned Lambent.

"Holy shit!"

"Sonic, where are my Wraiths?"

"_We've got bigger issues, Jim! Kerrigan's here, and so's Eggman_!"

All of a sudden, dozens of Dominion ships entered the atmosphere: all _Acclamator_-Class assault ships, with a few _Venator_-Class Star Destroyers as escorts.

"_This is KR-1-5! I got something fucked up on my ass_!"

"Viking Alpha Two to KR-1-5: I've got your back!"

"We're evacuating as many people off-world as we can! Raiders, let's go!"

Two Hercules cargo ships took off under the guard of a near-squadron of Vikings and Wraiths. Marcus and the rest of the COG remnants on board watched all three sides fight, but the Dominion was focusing on Raynor's forces rather then the Zerg.

But it wasn't working: the Raiders had more advanced technology then the Dominion for once, and they were taking little or no damage.

Two missiles from a Dominion Banshee hit _Sovereign_, and Marcus opened fire on the Banshee.

"Die, motherfucker!"

"Sovereign _to all KR units: land at Anvil Gate! Get the hell away from here_!"

Two Minotaur-Class battlecruisers engaged Dominion ships, and Marcus watched as the Zerg overran Dominion units, but a Yamato shot forced Imulsion into the air, covering both Dominion and Zerg forces, making the latter go Lambent.

"Fuck!"

The Zerg would take over the planet, and Kerrigan would have to abandon them due to the Imulsion. "What about Baird, Cole and the guys who sent searching for-"

"_Marcus, we're coming in! Your new friends are pulling us the fuck out of here_!"

"Get everyone on those transports now!"

The _Sovereign_ took a hit from the closest _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser.

The last one to leave the planet was Marcus Fenix, who saluted the old aircraft carrier just before he boarded the dropship.

RRS Executor

"Nova, we need to get the hell out of here!"

"I know that, Matt! But we are not leaving Jim and the others behind!"

The space battle was limited to the Dominion and the Zerg, but the Zerg were, for the first time, losing. The _Executor_-Class seemed to be built to destroy the Zerg, as none of the Zerg flyers were getting closer then 50 kilometers of the _Britannic_.

"Last shuttle's on board!"

The 25 ship-strong fleet entered warp, and left the Dominion forces in the dust.

They were on their way back to Haven.

DWS _Britannic_

"Damn it! We let Raynor get away!"

"No matter, Doctor! We will find that terrorist and kill him in the end."

Eggman wasn't impressed by Warfield.

"Raynor is no common terrorist, General. He don't use terror tactics, he doesn't bomb civilian targets and he is only gunning for Mengsk's head! Use the right terms, Warfield: he is a revolutionary."

The IQ of 300 was finally coming out.

Warfield huffed and turned away.

Technically, Eggman was right: Raynor was a revolutionary.

While he recruited people, they knew the risks and they never backed down.

Better then using criminals and murderers as soldiers.

Haven: 1 month later

The fleet was ready for the final push to Char, and so was a detoxed Sonic.

He was wearing a new set of CMC-700 armor, and he was holding a new weapon: an upgraded version of the Lancer assault rifle from Sera.

It was more powerful then the Impaler rifle without the Gauss coils, and the chainsaw bayonet was more useful then the bladed one from the Impaler.

After some redesigns, the Impaler Mk. IV/Lancer Mk. II was ready for combat.

"How are you guys, Sonic?"

"We are green and very, VERY MEAN!"

Shadow and Rouge looked at their friend.

Sonic was ready for some major ass kicking.

And that scared them.

Sonic had been working with a number of wounded Marines who were ready to get out of the hospitals. In order to get them back into shape, he used a weaker version of CMC-700 powered armor, the CMC-700T trainer subtype, to help them stay in shape.

It gave Sonic the same strength as a normal Terran, as it was designed for Mobian combat instructors. Right now, though, he was itching for combat.

"Good news, boys. We're going to finish the job. We're going to Char and finishing this fight once and for all."

The men weren't happy about Char, but they knew one thing: if they didn't go, they were cowards.

Raynor exposed himself to the same dangers as they did, if not more so.

"I won't order you to go. Hell, I won't even ask you to go. This is a volunteer job only."

Sonic cocked his new weapon and stepped forward.

"Saw that coming."

Then everyone that Sonic had been with since he was sent there stepped forward.

Raynor's cigar dropped to the floor.

"Well, then. Let's get you people into your armor."

Raynor lead the small army into the dropships.

They would win this.

Raynor's Raiders fleet: en route to Char

(AN: Playing in the background is the main theme for _Skyrim,_ Dragonborn)

The whole fucking fleet (from the lowly Wraiths to the mighty _Executor_ and _Chronos)_ was on its' way to the hellhole known as Char.

Shadow and Rouge were on their way to the bridge of the _Hyperion_, along with Nova and Tosh.

"Dropping out of warp!"

The whole fleet dropped out near Char, in front of an entire Dominion battlegroup.

"It seems Valerian brought half the fucking Dominion fleet with him."

"Prep a dropship; we're going over to the _Bucephalus_."

Sonic and Raynor walked off the bridge, walking toward the hanger bay.

"Sonic, I want you to stay on the _Hyperion_."

"No way in hell, Commander. I don't trust a Mengsk worth shit."

"Alright, then."

Terran and Mobian walked onto the dropship and left the ship.

Holy shit, I get my back-ups back for a few days and I start updating the shit that I thought I would never touch again!

Codex:

Lancer assault rifle: A unique weapon, with a chainsaw bayonet. Designed to kill the native Locust on Sera, it was quickly re-purposed by Raynor's Raiders as their standard assault rifle after a number of modifications. It wasted the Zerg on Char and in later encounters with the Dominion, it proved effective.

CMC-700T: The trainer version of CMC-700 powered armor. Due to the smaller size of Mobians compared to humans, and thus lower strength, this version of powered armor was created for Mobian combat instructors. It can be used in combat, but the uses of the armor are limited as it brings strength up to Terran level only, leaving the user unable to use the C-14 Impaler Gauss rifle.

Next time on _When Things Go Wrong_: The final push to Char.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Bringing Down the Pain

When Things go Wrong

Chapter 6: Bringing Down the Pain

"Char. If Hell ever existed - this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive."

Raynor watched the Dominion fleet fly over Char.

"But we've planned for all of that-"

"You can plan for the Zerg, General!"

"Commander, we will be ready for the environment down there. The only reason you're here are the Zerg. Even so, I doubt that you will do better then us."

Sonic scoffed.

"Bullshit, General. We've kicked more Zerg ass then the entire Dominion fleet. We didn't hide under the coattails of the Emperor like you did; we fought them!"

"That's enough, gentlemen."

Valerian walked over to the windows.

"Unlike Doctor Eggman and my father, I believe Commander Raynor and Sonic will help save what is left of the Sector from the Zerg."

"Which is why we plan on capturing Kerrigan after we use the device."

Warfield wasn't impressed.

"We need to kill that bitch!"

"Do we have to show you the images from the Ihan crystal, Warfield? If we kill her, the universe falls!"

The general sighed.

"Valerian put you in command, Raynor. Don't fuck this up."

Raynor looked at Valerian. "Well it sounds like you got it all figured out, junior." "I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step."

On the tactical plotting table, the face of Arcturus Mengsk appeared.

"_Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the fleet! Care to explain yourself, boy_?" "Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you."

Mengsk smiled lightly.

"_I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to_-"

Raynor stepped in front of Valerian.

"He ain't alone, Arcturus!"

Mengsk was surprised and angered at the sight of his foe.

"_Raynor. I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved...And neither can you_."

"We'll see about that. And when this is over, you and me got a score to settle."

Raynor closed the link with Mengsk and walked away. Valerian smiled and chuckled.

"Everything I could have hoped for..."

"You're playing a dangerous game here, kid."

An alarm blared throughout the bridge.

"Prince Valerian, we have Zerg attack waves incoming."

That wasn't a shocker for the two Raiders, but not for Valerian.

"Already?"

"Let's go, Jim!"

Surface of Char

Refit King Ravens and other gunships were raining hell on the Zerg, as the Vikings and Wraiths were killing anything that got close to them. On the ground was a pissed off Sonic, who was killing everything in sight with his new Lancer. Even Mutalisks were dying at his hands. Nearby were the Gears, hacking apart the Zerglings.

"BRING IT!"

Even the famed Zergling Rush wasn't helping them against Marcus and his chainsaw.

The Dominion Marines joined in, adding 8mm bullets into the mix.

The front was going against the Zerg, as the Raiders were pushing toward the main hive cluster.

"Hold it, boys! Set up the trenches and drop the bases down! The _Executor_ and _Chronos_ are coming down!"

Then the two biggest ships built by human hands dropped into the atmosphere. Dom and Anya were in awe at the sight.

"Holy shit, Marcus! Look at that!"

Marcus looked up, as the Zerglings were leaving.

But that wasn't going to stay that way: siege tanks and Centaurs were hitting the ground and killing hundreds of the damned things.

Baird laughed as he saw the Zerglings, Hydralisks and God knows what else.

"_Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is General Warfield! My ship has taken terrible, terrible damage_!"

Then the _Helios_ crashed within the Zerg line.

Sonic growled.

"Get me a Diamondback! We're heading out!"

Two AA Diamondbacks, which could shoot at air targets and ground targets on the move, moved past the siege tanks and Centaurs.

Sonic was followed by dozens of Marines and Raiders.

Air support and air superiority was guarantied by the _Executor_ and her sister.

In fact, the Dominion Marines were wondering why they weren't just bombing the shit out of the planet with those two ships.

General Warfield's position

"Goddamn fucking Zerg, die already!"

While they weren't under attack by flyers, the ground Zerg were just as much a pain in the ass.

Finally, air support from the _Chronos_ saved Warfield's ass.

This was coupled with the sight of two modified Diamondbacks, one being driven by Sonic the Hedgehog.

"BURN, MOTHERFUCKERS, BURN!"

The hundreds of Zerg were dying from the flamethrower mounted to the Diamondback, the Gauss cannon and Sonic's Lancer.

Warfield didn't have a cigar in his mouth, but if he did, it'd be impacting the ground.

"Take over for me!"

The actual pilot continued driving through the killing field.

"You alright, Warfield?"

"Thanks to you!"

Then a Hydralisk popped up from underground.

It prepared to swipe at the two when a bullet ripped the arm off.

Then another went into its' head and killed it.

Sonic looked toward the direction of where the bullet came from.

It was Raynor and a REALLY BIG GUN.

He cocked the rifle, releasing the biggest casing outside of a tank onto the ground.

"I want that gun."

Surprisingly, that came from Warfield.

"Sorry we took so long. Came as soon as we could."

Tychus jumped into the trench.

"Pick your jaw off the ground, Warfield. There's killing to do!"

"Thanks for the rescue..."

The ground shook from a horde of Zerglings.

"But I hope it ain't just the two of you."

"General, I've always got a card to play."

As if on cue, four Banshees flew overhead. Flying one of them was a pissed off Amy.

"BURN!"

The Banshees let loose their AS missiles and killing every Zerg on the ground.

"Pirate or not, you saved my boys today, Raynor. I won't forget that."

"All in a day's work, General."

RRS Executor

"Keep up the cover! We can't let-"

The officer in charge gaped at the sight of a huge Zerg.

"Leviathan!"

The Zerg flyers backed away, seeing no need to engage the SSD with the Leviathan nearby.

"All weapons to bear on that thing! FIRE!"

AA lasers and missiles hit the Leviathan, ripping holes in the shell.

They were joined by two ISDs, which opened fire on the huge Zerg flyer.

"One dead Leviathan, coming up!"

Three Yamato cannon shots hit the flyer and it exploded.

The rest of the flyers soon followed suit, thanks to the huge numbers of weapons on each ship.

"Take out that fucking nest!"

Surface of Char

"Good news! The guys in orbit just killed a Leviathan. And they're moving to destroy the flyer nest on the infested platform."

"That removes the flying fuckers from the equation."

Tychus spoke up.

"I've been thinking..."

Jim chuckled.

"Scares me more then the Zerg."

Tychus chuckled.

Jim was trying to keep up morale by joking around.

"We need to take out those Nydus Worms."

Sonic chuckled.

"I'll take command of the Orbital op. YOU guys can enjoy walking around in those tunnels."

"Fair enough."

RRS _Chronos_

"Dump as many rounds as you can into the bastards! Clear the zone for the bombers!"

The two SSDs were currently doing what Eggman designed them to do: blow the shit out of anything they run into.

And they did their jobs well.

A little too well, if you asked the bomber pilots.

Sonic didn't care.

"Attack!"

The Banshees launched into the vacuum, heading for the cooling towers to destroy them.

Nydus Tunnels

Raynor and Co, which included Nova, Tosh, Rouge and Shadow, were moving through the tunnels, killing everything they ran into.

"Over here!"

It was a group of Dominion Marines and two Medics, holding their own against the Swarm.

Barely.

Raynor and Tosh gave the Marines supporting fire, getting the Zerglings and Hydralisks off their asses. Shadow and rouge cloaked and began the dance of death.

Tychus charged at the Zerg and opened fire with his Gatling gun.

"How's the fight up there, Warfield?"

"_Your man Sonic is killing everything up there! I like him already_!"

"We've rescued one of your squads, General! We're on our way to the first detonation point!"

"_Make-fast! We're get-war-_!"

RRS _Chronos_

"All platforms destroyed!"

"The boys on the ground need our help, people! Get us back into position!"

2 hours later, in the tunnels

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Raynor led the team-plus the shitload of Marines-out of the tunnels just as lava exploded inside them. "Fucking hell! Warfield, do you read!"

"_We've been worse, Raynor! Those SSDs are back in position and bombing the shit out of the Zerg! We noticed the explosions. Did it work_?"

"Tunnels are flooded, General. Our lives are a little easier."

"_I'd give you a damned metal if you were one of my boys, Raynor! Seeing as you aren't, the first round is on me when we get back to your ship_!"

Raynor chuckled.

He was starting to like Warfield!

"Pack it up and move out, people! Let's go!"

I'm on a roll today!

Codex:

King Raven: A COG military transport/attack helicopter, the King Raven found its' use in Raynor's Raiders as a heavy atmospheric gunship.

Gears: Subtype of the Raiders. Gears use CMC-900 powered armor, which is more compact, lighter and much faster. The draw back is that Gears can't use the multiple equipment packs of the Raiders, but they weren't meant to in the first place. Named after the soldiers of the Collation of Ordered Governments, which were called Gears.

AA Diamondback: The name says it all: a Diamondback that can fire at air and ground targets. When the railgun in in use, a flamethrower if used to attack ground targets. Not as effective as Goliaths, but more useful in certain circumstances.

Next time on _When Things Go Wrong_: Endgame for _Wings of Liberty_!

As for the successor to this...You're going to have to wait until I get my hands on _Heart of the Swarm_. When I do...Well... War is coming...in all its' horror...and all its' glory.

Ja Ne!


End file.
